


Sängerkrieg

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [48]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Second Age, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond und Elros wurden von König Gil-galad ausgesandt, um die noch unbekannten Küsten Mittelerdes zu erkunden. Auf ihrer Schiffsreise entdecken sie eine Insel, welche sich als die letzten Reste des Himrings entpuppt. Sogar die Ruinen von Maedhros' Festung finden sich hier noch, die so manche Geschichte bergen. [Sängerkrieg - In Extremo]





	Sängerkrieg

»Land in Sicht!«

Elrond zeigte ausgesprochen wenig Interesse für diese Nachricht, da er über der Reling hing. Ihm war speiübel. Nie wieder Schiffsreisen! Das schwor er sich in diesem Moment wohl zum tausendsten Mal.

»Sieh, Elrond, Bruder! Da ist eine Insel vor uns!«, rief Elros aufgeregt vom Bug des Schiffs aus. Er war freilich das blühende Leben.

Elrond brachte nur ein gequältes Stöhnen zustande. Er merkte kaum, wie sein Bruder an seine Seite trat.

»Land heißt, dass du es bald hinter dir hast«, sagte dieser, nun deutlich mitfühlender. Auch ihm tat es leid, dass Elrond so sehr unter seiner Seekrankheit zu leiden hatte.

Elrond versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, zog aber wahrscheinlich nur eine Grimasse und sank dann an der Reling zusammen. Ihm war alles recht, solange er nur bald von diesem Schiff runter kam und es dann hoffentlich nie wieder betreten musste.

»Ich werde Gil-galad sagen, dass er uns nicht mehr mit dem Schiff losschicken soll, um die Küsten zu erkunden«, versprach Elros. »Oder zumindest dich nicht.« Er selbst hatte ausgesprochen viel Vergnügen an der Schifffahrt gefunden und hatte dieser Tage den Kapitän der Galeone regelrecht belagert und ihn mit Fragen gelöchert. Er schien eine neue Passion gefunden zu haben.

Elrond brachte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft auf, sich darüber zu freuen, so sehr hatte ihn die Reise mitgenommen.

»Ich lasse anlegen«, fuhr Elros fort. »Das scheint zwar nur ein kahler Fels im Meer zu sein, aber eine Pause wird dir guttun.«

Offiziell hatte Gil-galad ihnen den Befehl über die königliche Galeone gegeben, um die noch unerforschten Küsten Mittelerdes, ihrer neuen Heimat zu erkunden, inoffiziell suchten sie eigentlich noch immer ihren Onkel Maglor.

Elrond bemerkte nur am Rande, wie Elros seine Befehle an die Schiffsmannschaft verteilte und das Schiff auf das neue Land zuhielt. Irgendwann war wohl auch Ceomon zu ihm getreten.

»Lächelt doch einmal, junger Herr«, sagte dieser. »Da vorn ist Land, bald habt Ihr es vorläufig hinter Euch.«

Zu einem bösen Blick in Richtung des alten Noldo reichte es immerhin.

»Wenn Ihr zu diesem Blick noch in der Lage seid, dann kann es nicht so übel um Euch bestellt sein«, frotzelte Ceomon. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst und blickte in Richtung des fremden Landes. »Das muss ein Stück Beleriands sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht«, murmelte er. »Kann es sein? Aber nein …«

Gemächlich näherte sich das große Schiff der Insel und ging schließlich vor Anker. Ein Beiboot wurde zu Wasser gelassen, mit dem sie zur Insel ruderten. Elrond musste dabei von seinem Bruder gestützt werden, um überhaupt in das Beiboot zu kommen. Ceomon und Rethtulu sowie der Kapitän und einige Mannschaftsmitglieder begleiteten sie beim Landgang. Elrond versuchte sich zu freuen, dass er endlich von dieser verfluchten Nussschale runterkam, aber es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren, so lange sich sein Mangen ständig umdrehte.

Nie wieder! Gil-galad würde ihn nie wieder auf ein Schiff setzen, selbst wenn er ihm zehn Feuerdrachen und Ancalagon obendrauf auf den Hals hetzte!

Drachen … Oh ja, er würde jetzt zu gern dieses verfluchte Schiff brennen sehen, nur um endlich von ihm erlöst zu sein.

Das Land erwies sich als kahler Fels inmitten der rauen See, auf dem nichts wachsen wollte außer einiger besonders hartnäckiger Flechten. Selbst Seevögel hatten sich hier kaum niedergelassen. Sie beschlossen dennoch, den Felsen zu erkunden. Elros bestand wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich deswegen darauf, damit sein Bruder endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben konnte.

Sie machten das Boot in einer Felsnische am Ufer fest, wo sie halbwegs sicher an Land gehen konnten. Elrond war danach zu mute, den salzigen Fels unter seinen Füßen zu küssen, als er das Boot verlassen hatte. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und streckte sich. Die Insel war ausgesprochen ungastlich, aber das war ihm herzlich egal. Land war Land!

»Endlich!«, jubilierte er und merkte sogleich, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten.

» Na, dann komm«, forderte Elros ihn auf. »Lass uns gucken, ob wir hier etwas Spannendes finden!« Er wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Geheimgang im elterlichen Haus gefunden hatte und jetzt stiften gehen wollte.

Elrond konnte ihn hervorragend nachvollziehen. Denn abgesehen von dieser elenden Schiffsreise empfand er auch er ihre Streifzüge durch die unerforschten Lande von Mittelerde als großes Abenteuer. Noch immer hofften sie darauf, dabei auf Maglor zu stoßen, und die Küsten erschienen ihnen dafür am vielversprechendsten – der Grund, warum sich Elrond überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte, auf das Schiff zu steigen. Auf einer ihrer vergangenen Reisen hatten sie immerhin die Ruinen des Herrenhauses auf dem Amon Ereb gefunden, ihrer Heimat. Die Freude war bei beiden Brüdern groß gewesen, als sie entdeckt hatten, dass das Haus ihrer Kindheit nicht von Belegaer verschlungen worden war, auch wenn wenig mehr als überwucherte Ruinen davon übrig geblieben waren.

Elronds Kräfte kehrten schnell zurück, sobald er nur wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Sie machten sich daran, die Insel zu erkunden. Es dauerte nicht lang, da wurden sie auch schon fündig.

»Das sieht mir wie Ruinen eines Gebäudes aus«, bemerkte Elrond, als sie eine sonderbare Felsformation entdeckt hatten. Die Witterung und das Meer hatten ihr Übriges getan, um die Steine abzuschleifen und zu verwittern, doch noch immer war ersichtlich, dass das hier nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte.

Plötzlich wurde Rethtulu unruhig. Er trat näher heran und besah sich einen der verstreut liegenden Steine genauer.

»Dieser Fels wurde mit Sicherheit vor vielen hundert Jahren von elbischer Hand bearbeitet«, stellte er fest. »Und wenn ich die Lage dieser Insel bedenke, dann bin ich überzeugt davon, dass wir soeben Fürst Maedhros‘ alten Palast auf dem Himring wiederentdeckt haben.«

Elrond und Elros fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.  Himring! Himring war ein Ort alter Kindergeschichten aus einer Zeit, als die Feanorer noch nicht an den Rand des Ruins getrieben worden waren und noch immer in ihrem alten Glanz und ihrer alten Macht erstrahlten. Sie hätten sich niemals erträumen lassen, diesen Ort einmal mit eigenen Augen zu erblicken.

»Er hat nichts von seinem alten Charme verloren«, murmelte Ceomon ironisch, während er die ungastliche Umgebung betrachtete. »Liebreizend wie eh und je.«

»Ihr müsst uns alles zeigen!« Elros war sofort Feuer und Flamme. »Wie aufregend das alles ist!«

Elrond nickte eifrig. »Unbedingt!«

Die Schiffsmannschaft und ihr Auftrag, Mittelerde zu kartographieren, waren auf einmal vergessen. Zum Glück hatte der Kapitän dies nicht vergessen und machte sich auch ohne Befehl der Halbelben daran, die Insel zu vermessen und in ihren Karten zu verzeichnen.

Rethtulu schien auf einmal etwas aufzutauen, als er anscheinend daran dachte, wie dieser Ort einst ausgesehen hatte, als Maedhros von hier aus Beleriand gegen Morgoth verteidigt hatte.

»Himring war kein gastlicher Ort«, begann er. »Der Name kam immerhin nicht von ungefähr. Herr Maitimo hatte hier eine Trutzburg gegen den Feind errichten wollen, die jeglichem Ansturm standhalten sollte. Am Ende fiel zwar auch sie, doch sie hatte lange Jahre ihre Standfestigkeit unter Beweis gestellt. Nicht zuletzt war das der Lage zu verdanken. Es kam selten vor, dass uns hier oben einmal nicht Schnee um die Ohren wehte.«

Ceomon trat zwischen die Ruinen und winkte ihnen. »Kommt, Rethtulu und ich zeigen Euch alles. Er lebte zwar die ganze Zeit hier, aber auch ich kann ein paar Geschichten von den häufigen Begebenheiten erzählen, wenn ich mit Herrn Maglor zu Besuch war.«

Elrond war ganz erstaunt über Rethtulu. Er mochte zwar das Sinnbild eines Dieners sein, doch was zwischenelbische Beziehungen und Kontakte anging, war er so unbedarft wie ein Kind. Darüber hatte er in den vielen tausend Jahren, die sein Leben bereits zählte, nie etwas gelernt. Umso bemerkenswerter befanden es Elrond und Elros, dass Rethtulu, den sie wie Ceomon viel mehr als ihren Freund denn ihren Diener ansahen, auf einmal wie aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte. Elrond bemerkte außerdem, dass Rethtulus dunkle Augen, aus denen sonst selten etwas Anderes als der Ernst des Lebens sprach, auf einmal regelrecht zu leuchten anfingen, als er sich der alten Tage auf dem Himring erinnerte.

Die beiden alten Noldor führen die Halbelben durch die Ruinen und beschrieben ihnen, wie es hier einst ausgesehen hatte, als wären sie erst gestern gegangen. Besonders Rethtulu schien sich mit großer Freude der alten Zeiten zu entsinnen, während Ceomon immer wieder das scheußliche Wetter und die Ungastlichkeit des Himrings betonte.

»Wie man hier gern leben kann, ist mir ein Rätsel«, wiederholte er gern.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einem ummauerten Platz. Rethtulu hielt inne und plötzlich stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht, ein völlig fremdartiger Ausdruck bei ihm.

»Das war einst die große Feuerhalle«, sagte er. »Dort hinten war der Kamin, der dem Raum seinen Namen gab, und dort saßen auch immer die Herren. Erinnerst du dich an das, was wir später Sängerkrieg nannten, Ceomon?«

Plötzlich lachte auch Ceomon auf. »Die alte Kamelle muss ausgepackt werden!«, rief er aus.

»Sängerkrieg?«, wiederholte Elros. »Ich ahne, worauf das hinaus läuft.«

»Ihr ahnt richtig, junger Herr«, sagte Rethtulu. »Nur ahnt Ihr vermutlich nicht die Dimensionen dieser einen Geschichte. Ceomon und ich tauften es nicht umsonst Sängerkrieg.«

»Und wenn du dich zu so einer Albernheit herablässt (und das wird es doch für dich sein, ich kenne dich), dann muss es wirklich bedeutsam gewesen sein«, schloss Elrond.

»Geradezu legendär!«, betonte Ceomon.

»Die jungen Herren wissen, dass man in Herrn Makalaures Anwesenheit niemals Daeron von Doriath erwähnen durfte, wenn man seinen Zorn nicht heraufbeschwören wollte«, sagte Rethtulu. Als die Herren noch neu in Beleriands waren und gerade erst ihre Ländereien in Anspruch genommen hatten, dauerte es nicht lang, bis Herr Makalaure von Daeron hörte. Zunächst noch in Freundschaft wollte er sich von dessen Talent, das man ihm nachsagte, überzeugen lassen und lud ihn hierher ein; damals hatte er noch hier Quartier bezogen, ehe er ins Tal zog.

Daeron kam, und das überrascht mich, um ehrlich zu sein, der Einladung nach. Aber ich glaube, er war ein eitler Gockel, der sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wollte, zu zeigen, dass er wirklich der beste war. Herr Makalaure hat unbestreitbar eine Schwäche, und das ist sein Stolz auf sein musikalisches Können. Und ausgerechnet das teilte er mit Daeron.«

Elros lachte in sich hinein. »Oh ja, das musste ja Krieg geben!«

»Daeron kam also, Wohlwollen vortäuschend», fuhr Rethtulu fort. »Herr Makalaure vergaß zumindest nie die Gastfreundschaft Daeron gegenüber und auch dieser zeigte stets seine Dankbarkeit. Doch solange er hier war (und es blieb bei diesem einem Besuch), konnte jeder, der nur Augen im Kopf hat, die Spannung zwischen den beiden sehen.

Denn schon vom ersten Tag an plusterte sich Daeron auf wie ein Pfau und streute immer wieder kleine Spitzen ein, dass er der überlegene Sänger sei. Er vergaß nie seinen Respekt den Herren gegenüber, und doch war sein Stolz unüberhörbar, so geschickt er ihn auch verpackte, sodass er Herrn Makalaure nie eine offene Angriffsfläche bot. Dieser Tage gab es allabendlich reichlich Musik in der Feuerhalle, genau hier, und außerdem übertrafen sich beide selbst darin, stets neue Meisterwerke zu komponieren, um am nächsten Abend vor dem anderen noch besser dastehen zu können.«

»Für alle Unbeteiligten waren es schöne Tage«, warf Ceomon ein. »Reichlich Musik von Meisterhand, und für die Unterhaltung war nicht nur am Abend gesorgt – nun, zumindest ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert, wenn Herr Maglor und ich unter uns waren. Er fand das, glaube ich, nicht einmal ansatzweise so unterhaltsam. Er verging beinahe vor Neid und Zorn …«

»Herr Maitimo«, setzte Rethtulu wieder ein, »duldete das zumindest eine kleine Weile, weil er wohl auch einen gewissen Spaß daran hatte, wie sich sein Bruder und Daeron die Zähne aneinander ausbissen. Aber schließlich musste er dem doch ein Ende bereiten. Er tat gut daran, denn allmählich wurde es für Herrn Makalaure nicht mehr schicklich, sich so eifersüchtig zu benehmen. Herr Makalaure aber konnte seinen Stolz nicht herunterschlucken und trug Daeron die Schmach, die er ihm beschert hatte, bis zum Ende nach. Zähneknirschend musste er zugeben, dass Daeron den Sängerkrieg gewonnen hatte.«

»Nein, mein Freund, da muss ich dir wiedersprechen«, warf Ceomon ein. »Herr Maglor hatte sehr wohl leichten Herzens einräumen können, dass Daeron ihn übertraf – wenn auch nur um wenig. Es wurmte ihn, ja. Aber doch nie so sehr, dass es unschicklich gewesen wäre.«

Elrond hob als Kommentar darauf lediglich eine Augenbraue. Er hatte das anders in Erinnerung, wenn die Sprache auf Daeron gekommen war …

»Die Herren haben nie erfahren, dass wir diese Zeit den Sängerkrieg nannten«, fuhr Rethtulu unbeeindruckt fort und wähnte sich ganz eindeutig im Recht. »Aber auch Herr Maitimo sprach es später noch hin und wieder an – besonders wenn er seinen Bruder aufziehen wollte. Davon drang allerdings wenig an die Öffentlichkeit, während der Sängerkrieg noch viele Jahre später ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema war – was Herr Makalaure allerdings nicht gern hörte.«

»Oh, er wusste durchaus, dass er sich damit nicht gerade mit Ruhm und Ehre bekleckert hatte«, witzelte Ceomon. »Zumindest nicht, was sein Verhalten Daeron gegenüber betraf, denn die Lieder, die so entstanden waren, sind weithin gerühmt worden. Weder mein Herr noch Daeron konnten sich jedoch öffentlich aussöhnen. Da stolperten sie beide über ihren Stolz, wie es schien. Herr Maglor hatte Daeron den Sieg widerwillig einräumen müssen, und das war das höchste der Gefühle. Mein Herr sprach nie wieder darüber. Bescheidenheit war nie seine Stärke, genauso wenig die seiner Brüder. So gesehen lag das Ergebnis des Ganzen wohl einfach in der Familie.«

»Man kann allerdings auch nicht sagen, dass Herr Makalaure, als er von Daerons tragischem Ende hörte, großes Bedauern zeigte«, warf Rethtulu ein.

»Nicht einmal in der Öffentlichkeit«, räumte Ceomon etwas widerwillig ein. »Da sprach wohl wieder der Stolz, dass er jetzt endlich der beste war. Wie du bereits sagtest: Wenn er einen Fehl hatte, dann war es sein Stolz auf sein Können.«

Die Zwillinge hatten indes mit wachsender Begeisterung der Erzählung gelauscht. Sie konnten sich all das nur allzu gut vorstellen. Maglor war es anscheinend in späteren Tagen peinlich gewesen, daran zurückzudenken, denn ihnen gegenüber hatte er nie von Daeron gesprochen. Sie hatten dennoch bemerkt, dass er auf den Doriathrim nicht gut zu sprechen gewesen war, und hatten (zumindest meistens) das Thema gemieden.

»Ich danke euch für diese Geschichte und dafür, dass ihr uns hier alles gezeigt habt«, sagte Elrond. »Das bedeutet uns sehr viel.«

Ceomon schmunzelte. »Ich weiß«, sagte er nur.

Indes schien Rethtulu wieder in seinen üblichen Ernst zurückgefunden zu haben. »Wir sollten überlegen, wie wir mit der Wiederentdeckung des Himrings verfahren«, schlug er vor.

Elros rieb sich das Kinn. »Die Insel gehört zu den Gewässern Mittelerdes und, wenn ich es recht bedenke, sogar zu den Hoheitsgewässern Gil-galads«, sagte er. »Von daher sollte sie auf jeden Fall in den Karten verzeichnet und benannt werden. Himring ist es ja nun nicht mehr wirklich, aber wie wäre es mit Himling? Als Erinnerung an das, was war, und nicht mehr ist.«

Elrond nickte. »Der Name gefällt mir. So sollten wir es machen.«

»Damit wären unsere Angelegenheiten hier erledigt«, schloss Elros. »Oder meint ihr, dass es hier noch etwas Sehenswertes zwischen den alten Steinen gibt?«

Sowohl Rethtulu als auch Ceomon verneinten.

Elrond stöhnte auf. »Oh nein! Das heißt ja, dass ich zurück auf diese elende Nussschale muss!«


End file.
